


【铁虫/R18】旅行（全文）

by maomixs



Category: Marvel (House of M), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomixs/pseuds/maomixs
Summary: *素吃多了来点荤的吧，正文3k+荤食3k，共计6k字。*OOC预警！*彼得学弟，托尼学长，这次我想写甜甜的校园文！是大学，只有这样才能名正言顺地谈（ben）恋（lei）爱（da）。托尼大三，彼得大二。*为荤而写，就不要在意表白完一上来就全垒打的事实了。





	【铁虫/R18】旅行（全文）

—1—  
  
“甜甜圈还是芝士汉堡？”托尼推门进入出租屋，低头换鞋的同时扬了扬手里的便利袋。  
“……不用了，给我杯可乐就行。”彼得表达了自己的拒绝，以及批判：“说实话，这是我第三次来你家做客，而你每一次都是甜甜圈和芝士汉堡……学长……你的食谱真是匮乏地令人震惊。”  
“是吗？它们难道不好吃吗？”托尼低笑了一声，也不做反驳，只是拆了一个甜甜圈的包装袋道：“有糖霜的甜甜圈特别好吃。”  
“好吧。”彼得从自己的背包中拿出一个本子，封面上端端正正地写着《旅行计划》几个字：“我这次来主要是想找学长讨论一下关于本学期郊游的计划，因为我刚上任学生会主席，对这个还不太熟，认识的学长也只有你一个，所以就想问问你的看法。”  
“旅行？”托尼脑海中把这个词眼过了一遍，发现自己似乎从来都没有参加过学校组织的任何旅行：“呃……彼得你有没有思考过其实我也不知道的这个可能性？”  
“学长……你已经是个三年级了啊，难道没有任何相关经验吗？”彼得瞪了瞪眼睛，有些不可置信：“三年？一次没有？”  
“咳，关于这个。”托尼咬了一口甜甜圈，糖霜的沙粒在口齿间迸发出甜味，就像坐在沙发上的男孩一样：“其实每次旅行的时候我碰巧都有点事情……比如研发一个自助程序啊，修理坏掉的机器人什么的。”  
说完，两口吃掉一个甜甜圈，转而又拿出另外一个，在彼得的旁边坐下。  
“那怎么办……我去年因为一些事情也没有参加旅行，所以完全没有点子。”彼得叹了口气，整个人都蔫蔫的：“内德也和他女朋友去约会了，没有办法给我好点子了。”  
“虽然我没有旅行的经验，但是别的经验我还是有的。”托尼舔掉手上的糖霜，蜜糖色的眼眸中盛满了细碎的温柔：“比如……追女朋友、男朋友，讨对象欢心之类的。”  
“不必了……我、我还没有喜欢的人！”彼得看着托尼舔手指的动作和蜜眸中的笑意，脸上的温度急剧上升，急忙假装低头认真看《旅行计划》的样子，转移话题道：“说、说起来，学长你最近不是有喜欢的人了吗？你追到了吗？”  
托尼见他把话题甩给自己，挑了挑眉，却又看到他耳根一抹不易察觉的嫣红，心下愉悦了几分，顺着他的话，道：“还没有啊，这个人太迟钝了，我觉得我或许可以趁着这次旅行计划给他一个惊喜。”  
“他？”彼得愣了一下，抬头问：“他是个男孩子？”  
“对啊。”托尼看到他眼中一抹不易察觉的惊喜，自然知道这句话代表着什么：“可惜他不知道我喜欢他，他自己甚至都不知道他喜欢我。”  
“我、我以为……托尼·斯塔克只会喜欢女孩呢。”彼得僵硬地笑了笑，心底原本的那点欣喜忽而就没了。  
就算托尼喜欢男孩子，也和他没什么关系吧。  
更何况，托尼已经有喜欢的人了。  
“我对他算是一见钟情吧。”托尼看着桌子上的汉堡包装，又收住了话头：“看来我的确可以利用一下这个旅行计划。”  
彼得低头郁闷之际，却没有看见托尼看向他的眼神中，蕴满了笑意。  
  
—2—  
  
“嗯……毛巾、换衣衣物……”彼得口中说着物品的名称，然后认真地一样一样点进行李箱：“……笔和本子也带着吧……”  
一番收拾下来，一个半人高的行李箱就被塞满了——当然，其实里面大部分都是零食。  
这次的旅行规划是三天三夜，算得上是一次短暂的休学旅行了。  
彼得对于这次旅行还是有小小地期待的，毕竟这也是第一次和托尼学长的旅行——虽然学长参加是为了向他心上人表白——但是这不妨碍彼得继续偷偷喜欢托尼的事实！  
彼得默默握紧拳头，内心默默发誓，他见到托尼喜欢的人以后一定二话不说打上一巴掌，然后再在对方看神经病的眼神中跑走。  
内心的情绪还没有酝酿完，就被同寝室内德的一个电话给打的烟消云散。  
内德显然是在接女朋友的电话，一口一个宝贝喊的分外亲热，话里话外都是对她的关心。  
彼得默默抹掉手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，率先拎着行李箱跑下楼。  
内德眼角瞥见彼得离开以后，连忙对手机另一头的人道歉：“哈、哈哈，对不起啊学长，只有这样才能让彼得先离开嘛！放心！一切都准备妥当了！这次肯定让你拿下彼得！”  
几番折腾之下，一行人才终于坐上了大巴，准备赶往著名的旅游胜地——华盛顿特区白宫。  
老师从上车以后就顶替了导游的位置，滔滔不绝地讲述着白宫的历史，以及多少位领导人的光辉伟绩。  
然而这些彼得统统没有听进去，原因当然是，他旁边坐的是托尼，这个他喜欢的人。  
托尼倒是一脸认真地在听老师讲话，从彼得的角度来看那侧脸简直是该死的好看，每一寸的弧度看起来都极其吸引他的目光，长长的睫羽看起来让彼得有一种摸一摸的冲动。  
“彼得。”身侧的人突然开口，一张帅气的脸毫无预兆地凑向彼得，嘴角扬起的弧度恰到好处的帅气：“我好看吗？”  
“啊？哦，嗯！”彼得被问了个猝不及防，后撤身体的同时慌乱地点了点头，眼睛都不知道往哪里放。  
“哦？”托尼语调微扬，蜜糖色的眸子里满是笑意：“原来我很好看啊？”  
彼得看着托尼的眼睛，脸颊的温度快速飙升，以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。  
周围的空气也似乎安静了下来，只有这种暧昧的情绪在两人之间流转。  
彼得傻傻地看着托尼离自己越来越近，整个人都退到了窗户上，僵直着身体一动不敢动。  
然而下一秒，托尼一个低头，捡起掉在地上的手机，然后故作关心地问：“彼得，你的脸好红，你很热吗？”  
彼得感觉周围的气氛似乎“嘭”地一声都消逝无踪了，仿佛刚才的暧昧只是一个笑话。  
他胡乱地摇了摇头，垂下眼睛，内心略微有些失望地道：“没事，还好，可能有点晕车。”  
托尼伸出手搭在他的额头上，确定他没有什么事，笑了笑道：“那就好。”  
彼得感受到他温热的手一触即离，心里满满的都是对自己的谴责。  
彼得！你刚才就应该一下子亲上去才对！为什么动都不敢动啊！太怂了吧！这样下去一辈子都只能暗暗喜欢他了啊！  
彼得懊悔地用脑袋撞着前座的靠背，内心痛苦不堪。  
托尼假装在听讲，实则在注意着彼得的一举一动，当看到他用脑袋撞靠背时，险些憋不住笑出声。  
就先让他难过一会吧。托尼心里暗暗想，好戏在后面。  
  
—3—  
  
彼得实在想不到，事情怎么会变成这样。  
他吃完晚饭后一进酒店门，看到的是情侣房，被子上、地上洒满了玫瑰花瓣，还有随处可见的电子心形蜡烛在亮着。  
他退出关上门，确认了是自己的房号，然后又用房卡打开门，里面的景象还是没变。  
明明今天刚来的时候不是这样的！彼得内心尖叫，到底怎么回事！  
震惊间，他感觉房门被关上，一个人从他背后环抱住他，低声道：“彼得·帕克，我喜欢你。”  
彼得整个人都僵在了原地，满目震惊。  
第一、这是个男的。  
第二、这个男的他也喜欢。  
第三、这个男的是托尼·斯塔克。  
“傻了吗？”托尼低笑一声，把身前僵住的男孩转过来面对自己，一字一句地重复道：“我、托尼·斯塔克、喜欢、彼得·帕克。”  
彼得震惊地看着他，说话时舌头都捋不直了：“你、你说……你喜欢我？！”  
托尼假装伤心地叹了口气：“我都表白两次了，你都没有反应，看来你不喜欢我。”  
说完松开手就准备出门。  
彼得急了，连忙拉住他，解释道：“我、我以为你喜欢别的人！”  
“我喜欢的就是你啊。”托尼笑道：“可惜某人就是反应不过来，我不说出来你难道要一直纠结吗？”  
“我……”彼得一时语塞，结巴了半天才憋红着一张脸道：“我、我也喜欢……喜欢你。”  
后面三个字小声道几乎听不清，托尼坏心眼地问：“你说什么？声音太小了我听不清楚。”  
“我说！”彼得一鼓作气，大声道：“我喜欢你！”  
“嘘。”托尼手指抵在他的唇边，小声道：“小学弟，这个房间隔音可不怎么好。”  
彼得的脸噌地一下更红了，唇上抵着托尼的手指，不知怎么回事，脑海中有一个念头。  
于是，他伸出舌头舔了一下托尼的手指，然后快速收了回来。  
咸咸的。彼得心里想。  
托尼眸色瞬间就沉了下来，一句话几乎是一字一句从牙缝里蹦出来的一样：“这可是你自找的。”  
“什……”  
彼得茫然地看向他，结果被他抱起来扔到了床上，周围萦绕着的是玫瑰花瓣的香味。  
托尼欺身靠近彼得，伸手捏住他的下巴就吻了上去。  
彼得没有反抗，乖乖地打开唇齿让他的舌头进来。  
托尼长舌直入，在彼得的口中风卷残云，不放过一丝一毫的空隙，直至夺走他所有的呼吸，榨干他口中最后一滴液体，让他完完全全属于自己。  
彼得的意识逐渐迷糊，喉咙口不受控制地溢出几句呻吟，让身上的人更加用力的吸允他的舌头，两个人的呼吸愈发地粗重。  
“唔。”彼得难耐的闷哼一声，下体已经勃起，顶在贴身的牛仔裤上十分难受，来不及吞咽下去的口水顺着嘴角滴落在玫瑰花瓣上，宛如花瓣上的露水一般。  
托尼吻了吻他紧皱的眉心，另一只手划过彼得穿着衬衫的上半身，逐渐移到彼得的下体处。  
周围的空气开始逐渐升高，暧昧的因子在两人鼻尖跳跃，呼吸交融之间，托尼的手隔着裤子揉了揉彼得的下体。  
“啊唔！”彼得忽的受到刺激，放在两侧的手不自禁地抓紧了床单，却因为铺满了玫瑰花瓣只能攥住花瓣握紧手心。  
玫瑰花的汁液顺着指缝流淌出来。  
托尼拇指抚过彼得湿润的嘴角，他眼中的欲望益发浓烈，隆起的胯下摩擦彼得挺翘的臀部，两人的下体贴得更近，交融的气息分不清彼此，能听见对方略微急促的呼吸声。  
“可以吗？”托尼嗓音低哑，手指在彼得胸前的一点不停揉捏拉拽，让彼得发出了难耐的喘息声。  
“你！啊哈！”彼得从来没有感到如此奇怪的感受，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着胸前的一点传遍全身。  
他用手臂挡住了通红的脸，微不可察地点了点头。  
得到首肯的托尼急切的拉出彼得束在裤中的衬衫，嘴唇则不断亲吻着彼得的颈窝，手指从下解开纽扣，同时开口命令道：“彼得，脱下我的衣服。”  
这句话简直让彼得本就不怎么清明的脑袋更加混沌了，他依言开始胡乱地解着托尼衣服上的纽扣，却发现怎么都解不开。  
身上的燥热让他几乎失去了理智，不知轻重地扯开了托尼的衣服，几颗纽扣弹飞了出去。  
“这些纽扣也挺值钱的。”托尼这么说着，却没有丝毫责怪的意思，三下五除二地去掉了彼得的上衣。  
他们互相扯开对方上身最后一件衣服，紊乱的气息充满纠缠到死的暧昧，热的、烫的，以及肉体交缠的愉悦都变成最直接的感受。  
互相亲吻，互相抚摸，即使交换再多的津液都不嫌肮脏，反而想在对方的身体上留下自己更多的印记，托尼如此，彼得也如此，但是被压在下方的彼得承受属于托尼的更多的印记，他不觉得不满，舒服的让托尼在他的脖子、肩膀、胸膛吸出吻痕，咬出齿痕。  
胸膛再一次贴紧，随着两人亲吻抚摸的动作，彼得红色的乳头摩擦托尼的胸膛，勾画肌肉的线条。  
而托尼的乳头也摩擦彼得的胸膛，乳头似乎比他还硬。  
彼得稍微改变姿势，乳头便碰到托尼的乳头，他身体一热，不由自主的摩擦托尼的乳头，两个颜色深浅不一样的乳头就这样互相晴色的挤压摩擦。  
托尼飞快地脱掉了自己和彼得的内裤，露出包皮的通红顶端渗出透明的汁液。  
两根性器相互摩擦着，让两个人都深吸了一口气。  
托尼握住彼得的性器，他舔舔嘴角，揉捏着敏感的龟头。  
彼得手指痉挛般的张开又握紧，精瘦的腰不可抑制的颤抖，腹部的肌肉也绷紧，铃口流出越来越多的汁液。  
托尼稍微向后退了一点，头埋进彼得的腿间，直挺的性器顿时被含进温暖潮湿的嘴中。  
彼得激动得扬起脸，浑身冒出薄薄的汗水，凌乱的刘海贴服额角，口中喘息不断。  
托尼的手同时揉搓彼得的肉球，舌头细细的舔过性器每一根青筋，舌尖刺进龟头的凹缝，里面的嫩肉经不起一点儿刺激。  
丝丝的霪液冒出，都被他舔干净吞下，他能感觉到彼得被他舔得难受的收缩腹部，大张开大腿只为他含得更深。  
吐出彼得的性器，托尼含住一边的肉球舔吸，一股饱涨感侵蚀彼得的肉体，托尼捧着肉球，灵活的舌头舔进性器根部，舌苔刷过明显的脉络，绕上龟头环。  
太过细致的舔舐直令彼得打颤，颤抖的性器冒出一丝浊白的液体，射精的欲望使他眼角不可避免地溢出几滴生理盐水。  
托尼不知何时在手上挤了润滑剂，从彼得后面的穴口缓缓进入。  
异物的进入让彼得忽的收紧了后穴，让托尼的手指无法进入分毫。  
“彼得，放松一点。”托尼皱了皱眉，下体的肿胀让他也十分不好受，但是为了彼得的安全必须做好充足的准备。  
“呃——这太奇怪了……唔！”彼得试着放松，却感受到了托尼的手指在后穴里不断扭动。  
随着手指的深入，彼得逐渐放松了下来，托尼见状又接连加入第二根、第三根手指，并不停地抽动润滑。  
润滑剂在后穴的抽插中发出啧啧的水声，让彼得的脸又红了几分。  
托尼趁着彼得还没回神，肉棒就沉稳而有力的直插进肠道，一下子被撑开的感觉让彼得食髓知味的身体主动将肉棒吸进深处，硕大的龟头顶开狭窄的肠道。  
“啊哈……嗯啊……”彼得难以自制地叫出声。  
那缓慢又清晰的速度将顶开的感觉无限的扩大，慢慢的、一点点的顶进，散发灼热的温度，烫着他的肠壁，向他昭示自己不可忽视的存在。  
当彼得感觉到穴口碰到粗硬的耻毛，肉棒才停止进入，整个过程并不漫长，但两人都受煎熬一般气喘吁吁，托尼伏下身，掰过彼得的脸吻上嘴唇，彼得想抱住他，手却被压到上方，单方面的承受热烈的亲吻。  
深插进甬道的肉棒传达蓬勃的朝气，浅出深入的摩擦肠壁，饱满的龟头充分的按摩深处的肠壁，使肠壁轻微痉挛的收缩，环绕住整个茎身，压迫龟头。  
彼得明显感觉到托尼的变化——那完全勃起的粗长肉木奉在他体内膨胀变大，这种感觉非常的奇妙，那轻微的颤动并不会引起肉欲的快感，可他就是觉得喜悦不已——他们互相喜欢着对方。  
骑在他身上的男人并没有使用多少技巧，直来直去的插入抽出，重复着原始的动作，躺在床上的彼得浑身细密的汗水，男人一下一下的顶弄撞出一声声破碎的呻吟，修长的五指扣抓着，却只能抓到厚厚的玫瑰花瓣。  
彼得眉峰痛苦的拧起，不知是泪还是汗水沾满睫毛，投下两片脆弱的阴影，托尼吻上他的眼睛，舌头扫过睫毛的液体，还有眼角来不及滚下的泪珠。  
恋人炽热的气息就在脸旁，因为他收缩夹紧的快感而粗重的呼吸就在耳边，彼得大受诱惑的舔上托尼脸上的汗水，咸咸的汗水在舌尖滚动，一种与肉欲快感不一样的感觉涌出身体，仿佛只要舔着对方的汗水他就能高潮。  
他想触摸这个属于他的男人，仔仔细细的感受这具身体因他而产生的汗水，彼得念头刚一生出，手已经抬起，托尼握住他的手腕，舌尖一一扫过有着修长手指的指尖，连带着玫瑰花的花汁一起吞入腹中。  
彼得顿时敏感的指尖发颤，目光却舍不得离开托尼，看着他一根根的舔弄他的手指，舌头来回的舔指缝，就像为他咬一样色情，每根手指都被舔得湿漉漉的。  
彼得说不出这幕是什么感觉，只知道自己被撩起热火，一下一下插进他身体里的肉棒顶出更强烈的饥渴，想被男人的大肉棒猛烈插穴的饥渴。  
“啊哈……”彼得难以自持地发出喘息声，口中叫着托尼的名字。  
“宝贝，没想到你在床上这么开放。”托尼勾起邪笑，手指故意按了按撑开的穴口。  
“嗯……”薄薄附住肉棒的穴口不过被按了一下，彼得却难耐的闷哼，纠结的眉心显出痛苦之色。  
将彼得的两条腿拉高架上自己的肩膀，托尼弯下身笑着问：“这样如何？”  
托尼一弯下身，两腿就压到彼得的胸前，只剩下悬空的臀部门户大开侵入的更深。  
彼得无意识的叫出声：“啊……太深了……呜……不要……”  
他的叫声无疑是鼓励，托尼有种想把他彻底吞掉的可怕欲望，他深深呼出几口长气，压住几乎破枷而出的野兽，但是他身下的彼得却使他越来越想释放野兽。  
下体立即快速的撞击他的双臀，旋转着、搅动着、研磨着，随之而来的呻吟沉没在他们缠绵的吻里，不变的是他们相握的手。  
当彼得被干射出来的同时，托尼终于爆发了出来，高潮中的身体霪荡的缩紧肠道吮吸米青液，滚烫的米青液满满的浇灌彼得，容不下的米青液渗出他们结合之处。  
彼得高潮中收紧的后穴，却为他带来另一场别开生面的盛宴……  
  
—4—  
  
到最后，第二天彼得没能起来床，即使身体十分痛苦，但是精神上十分满足。  
甚至最后回去的时候整个人按内德的话来说就是“傻的冒泡”。  
对于这个评价，彼得一笑置之，哪有什么事情比自己有了男朋友更重要呢？  
  
  
—END—  



End file.
